Hello Lovely
by AcrossAStarSweptSky
Summary: All in all, she was startling beautiful. It wasn't the beauty however that caught Ian's immediate attention. It was the fact that he knew her. He immediately flashed back nearly 8 years ago to a stuttering teenager he had left in a cave to die.


Someone was watching them. He could feel it. He could feel the eyes on the back of his head as well as if someone was standing there tapping him.

He glanced at his sister and she nodded almost imperceptibly. She could feel it too.

He casually picked up his menu and read the French words.

"What do you see?" Ian Kabra asked his sister quietly. He looked as if her was asking her what she thought looked good on the menu.

Natalie narrowed her eyes and inclined her head before picking up her own menu. "There are two men in suits with ear coms and sunglasses on. One is near the bakery the other by the flower shop."

Ian sighed. He straightened up and put his menu down. Paris was supposed to be a nice holiday for Ian and Natalie. One of the few holidays Ian could have. Being head of the Lucian Branch didn't give you much free time off.

Today was supposed to be just a relaxing bonding day. They hardly saw each other anymore. With Natalie working in Milan and Ian operating out of London, they only saw each other every couple of months. Now it looked like their times was ruined.

"Guns?"

"Each has one on their hip." She furrowed her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "They don't look like assassins though. More like…. Bodyguards."

Ian's eyebrows raised. "Bodyguards? For who?"

He watched as Natalie stiffened. And let out a small gasp. "No way. She shouldn't be here."

Ian turned around half expecting to see his mother. His eyes searched for whatever made his sister react this way. He finally settled his gaze on a tall figure standing near the local park with coffee in her hand.

His eyes widened.

The woman was tall. She was wearing dark heeled boots and jeans with a black dressy shirt that had was loosed but still fitting. Her hair was a dark red, almost brown that hung in waves down to her middle back. Her eyes were covered by big sunglasses. All in all, she was startling beautiful.

It wasn't the beauty however that caught Ian's immediate attention.

It was the fact that he knew her. He immediately flashed back nearly 8 years ago to a stuttering teenager he had left in a cave to die.

He stood up and ignored Natalie's hisses. He faced her and watched as she leant against a tree across the street watching his every move.

He nodded to her. She gave no inclination of response except for a lift in her lips. Her eyes were hidden behind the glasses but he was sure that behind them would be emerald green eyes.

Ian's eyes drifted to her guards and back to her in a silent question. In response she pushed off the tree and walked towards an alleyway. He stood confused for a minute and left some French money on the table.

"You can't be serious! She's a Madrigal! Ian!" Natalie called to him as he walked away from the restaurant.

He walked to the alley that he had seen her walk through. The two bodyguards in suits eyed him warily as he walked into the deserted area. He couldn't see her at first.

But he felt her behind him. Without turning around he spoke the first words to her in years.

"Hello, love."

"Hello Ian." Amy Cahill whispered.

Her voice was smoother then he remembered. But it still made him smile at how soft it was.

He turned around in time to watch her take off of the sunglasses to reveal the eyes that had haunted his dreams more then once. He looked her up and down and smiled.

"You look good, Amy. The years have been good on you." His eyes were shining.

She smiled in return. "You too." She reached up and touched his cheek. "Same old Ian."

He grinned, before sobering up. Amy took her hand off of his face. She took a step back.

"What's going on Amy? Why are you in Paris?" She didn't answer. He glanced back at the guards. "Since when do you have guards?"

"How's Natalie? I saw you guys having lunch." Amy ignored his questions.

"Natalie's fine. She's working in-"

"Milan I know." Amy cut her off smiling. "Her fashion line is big in Sydney."

"Australia? The last I heard, you were still in Boston. But then again that was a long time ago."

Amy looked distant. "Yeah. Nellie took us down last Spring and I bought a house. I'm hardly ever in it though."

"I heard that you were made the head of the Madrigal branch." His voice held a bit of hesitance.

She nodded. "I need to talk to you about some things."

"About why you're here?" Amy nodded. "Does it have anything to do with the guards?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Those guys are unnecessary. But apparently since I'm now of 'great importance to the mission' I need them."

Ian's hand found the side of her face. "You've always been of great importance, love."

Amy cleared her throat nervously, "This is confidential. One head of Cahill branch to another."

He nodded. His hand stayed where it was. "Of course."

"I have agents all over the world. Lately… there have been reports of activity from the Vespers."

She glared at the wall behind Ian. "Dan and I were attacked a few months ago."

Ian went rigid. His arm falling. "Attacked? Are you alright? Is Daniel alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine, Dan's fine. My car however, not so much." She grimaced. "Nellie had a fit though. She demanded security on Dan and I."

"They tried to run you off the road?" Amy could see his amber eyes harden. His fist was clenched at his side.

"Tried. Not succeeded. My uncle Fiske had been anticipating something happen so he had other agents tailing us." She tried to soothe him.

"You could have died."

"But I didn't." Amy sighed and rubbed her eyes. "The Madrigals need your help. We can't take them on alone."

"Why now? After all of this time?"

"I don't know."

"And the other branches?"

"Janus has agreed to help. Tomas were only to eager after what happened…. The Ekats however have been difficult. Alistair has tried e-everything he could. B-But he's g-getting o-o-ld. I don't know what else we can t-try. They only agreed to it if every other branch u-unites."

He could tell she was getting worked up. Her stutters were coming back. Ian smiled a bit at the bit of familiarity in Amy. She was so different then the shy young girl he remembered.

He stood quietly for a moment. Despite what he may have felt for Amy, what he still may feel for her. He can't let the feeling of a 16 year old boy make a decision that could possibly end in full blown war between two very powerful families.

But the rage he feels for knowing that Amy was attacked made him immediately want to get revenge.

"I am in. However," He gave her a weak smile. "I have experienced agents who will not be keen on going to war over a Madrigal girl and her brother being attacked. Few people even know of the Vespers. "

"But it's not just about the Madrigals! You know that! They attacked the other branches too! Stolen secrets, missing agents, and everyone knows about what happened to Madison Holt-"

"That was an accident Amy." Ian sighed. Even he didn't believe that.

"No." She muttered. "It was them. They've tried to kill us. Succeeded too. Ian, please."

She took his hand and held it over her heart. "This is me asking. W-we n-need you. _I-I need you_."

Ian smiled. The first she had ever admitted to needing him. "Well I suppose it is another way to show off my brilliance."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Definitely same old Ian."

"But not the same Amy." Ian grinned wistfully. "Then again, the old Amy kicked me in the shins… hard."

"You deserved it." she chuckled sadly. "It's amazing where the years go."

"Miss Cahill, we just got report. Your brother is in need of you assistance." One of the large bodyguards called to her.

Amy sighed and nodded. "Tell Dan I'll be there soon." She turned back to Ian. "It was really nice to see you Ian, despite the reasons for it."

Amy turned to leave. Ian reached back for her arm and kissed her head. "Take care, Amy."

She blushed and took his hand. "You too."

Ian shook his head as Amy walked back to her guards. He clutched in his hand a small piece of paper. A piece of pare that Amy had put into his hand just moments ago.

After she was out of site, he opened the small hastily written note.

_Barcelona, Spain._

_April 13th_

_9:00am _

_La Font del Gat Restaurant_

_I knew you wouldn't let me down._

* * *

**Okay! So first 39 clues fic. Read the books ages ago. But I took a brief hiatus from Fan Fiction. Hope you all enjoyed the story!**


End file.
